


Sei debole Tezuka

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Sei Debole TezukaCome lo eri il giorno in cui il tuo amato Atobe è morto.Sei Debole TezukaCome tutte le persone che hai conosciutoSei Debole TezukaCome tutti gli abitanti di questo Pianeta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sei debole Tezuka  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Word: 192 parole Word

  
Piangi disperatamente perché Atobe non c'è più.  
Non puoi fare altrimenti perché è l'unico modo per liberare il dolore che senti.  
Vorresti essere forte, come ti hanno sempre considerato e come tu stesso eri convinto di essere, ma tutta quella sofferenza ti ha completamente sopraffatto.  
Cerchi in tutti modo di strozzare i singhiozzi in modo che nessuno possa sentire quanto pietoso fossi in quell'istante.  
Ma non puoi fare nulla di tutto questo  
_Sei Debole Tezuka_  
Come lo eri in giorno in cui il tuo amato Atobe è morto.  
_Sei Debole Tezuka_  
Come tutte le persone che hai intorno  
_Sei Debole Tezuka_  
Come tutti gli abitanti di questo Pianeta.  
_Sei debole Tezuka_  
e tu quasi te ne vergoni  
Vorresti esserti forte dimenticandoti tutto per dirgli per sempre addio.  
Vorresti farlo Tezuka, ma non puoi, tu lo ami ancora e per te è impossibile mettere la parola fine a tutto quello che c'è stato tra di voi.  
Vorresti sul serio farlo, ma sei umano e il dolore che senti è segno dell'intensità di quell'amore che sai benissimo mai lascerà mai il tuo cuore.


End file.
